


【虫贱】一个叫Wade Wilson的男孩决定去死。

by AIGRET



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: 彼得·帕克某天在床头发现了一本叫DEADPOOL的漫画书。





	【虫贱】一个叫Wade Wilson的男孩决定去死。

○  
糟糕的一天从糟糕的早晨开始。

韦德花了全身力气从硌得他浑身酸痛的地板上爬起来，就像溺水的人挣扎着冒出水面。地上散落着几个外送披萨盒和墨西哥卷饼揉成一团的包装袋，还有几截看起来像橡胶道具的手指——这成功地阻止了韦德把垃圾一股脑地堆在门外，他可不想有警察为可能的杀人碎尸案敲他的门。

昨天发生了什么来着？他现在什么都想不起来，就像脑子里充满了在滚筒洗衣机中搅拌充分的纸屑，可能是被火药粉碎的大脑还没有重新发育完全。他试图从乱糟糟的废墟中寻找一点点不那么疯癫的记忆，圣诞节、凡妮莎、糖果戒指、槲寄生、彼得·帕克……等等，彼得·帕克他妈的是谁？

韦德皱着眉思考了一会，然后迅速把它抛在了脑后。你不能指望一个精神错乱的家伙去记住每一个路人的名字对吗？

不论如何，简而言之——

他又自杀失败了。

韦德像个经过无数次缝缝补补终于被忍无可忍的主人丢弃的玩具熊一样，两只手耷拉着坐在地板上，他茫然地盯着空气中的某一点发呆，他以为自己能这样坐到天荒地老——已经有蜘蛛为他结网了——直到肚子抗议的叫声越来越响亮，在试图跟空荡荡的胃讲道理无果后，他不得不扯上自己的鸭舌帽，推开门走出公寓。

韦德下一刻就撞进了别人的怀里，他刚向外迈出一步就被整个拦住了，甚至来不及看清那个人的脸。他身上的味道干净得就像在阳光下晒过的小麦，韦德恍惚间产生了对方应该像棉花一样温暖而柔软的错觉，然而并不是，他结结实实地撞在了饱满的肌肉上。

“抱歉！我，我就只是路过看看……”韦德听见他有点紧张得结巴的声音，听起来像是个稚嫩的学生。他晃晃脑袋，把乱七八糟的幻觉丢出去，慢慢看清了年轻人的脸。他那双棕色的亮闪闪的大眼睛满是忧虑地望着他，韦德一时间被吸引了目光（嗯，没错，死侍看到亮晶晶的东西会分神，这就像女孩儿，我是说恶龙喜欢闪闪发光的宝石一样）。

“韦德？韦德？”男孩的声音把他重新带回现实，韦德用一只手抹了把脸，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔道：“你为什么叫我韦德……”

“上一次见面的时候是你说我可以这么叫你的，你忘了吗？”突然，男孩的名字自然而然地涌进大脑——彼得·帕克——就像塞得满满的记忆匣子被猛地抽开一样，有用的信息和无意义的片段一起溢了出来。彼得挠了挠头，不好意思地说：“如果你介意的话我也可以换个称呼。我只是，我只是，”他举起手里拎着的塔可饼，“觉得你可能饿了。”

“……”

韦德像是看到了哥斯拉一样看着彼得：“我觉得你是个比我更奇怪的家伙。”他一只手接过卷饼咬了一大口，另一只手从口袋里摸出皱巴巴的纸币塞到彼得手里，“谢谢你兄弟，虽然我不认识你，但你居然知道我最爱的口味，这太棒了。”说完他转身就走。

“等等，你要去哪儿！”彼得两步追了上去，努力跟上韦德急匆匆的脚步。

韦德转过头企图用不耐烦的语气吓走这个莫名其妙黏上来的男孩，他伤痕累累的手塞在宽松的卫衣口袋里，不停把玩着那把手枪。“我现在要去干些大人才能做的事啦。听着，好男孩，赶紧回家做你的作业去吧。”

“不。”棕色眼睛的男孩执拗地回答道，“我知道你想做什么，我知道你口袋里有一把枪，我想说——这很危险。”

“危险？”韦德忍不住大笑起来，他努力克制住自己的笑声以避免使男孩过于窘迫，“对不起，再重复一遍？你觉得我很危险？那就对了，小甜筒，我是很危险，所以离我远远的，好吗？”

哦，等等，他突然想起上一次见到彼得·帕克是什么时候了。

在韦德试图往动物池子里跳的时候，彼得吓得连忙抱住他的腰，他都惊讶于这个看起来瘦弱的男孩竟然有这么大力气，硬是把他拖了回来，难道他210磅的体重不存在吗？

“呃，别、别这样（don’t do this）。”大概是他的视线太过直接和火热，棕发男孩不好意思地挠了挠头。韦德歪着头用无辜的口吻回答道：“你说什么？跳进去还是看着你？你不觉得你应该放开我了吗，还是你想跟我来个贴面礼？”

他们之间的距离近在咫尺，彼得的手甚至还环在他的腰上，他发誓他听到周围其他人的惊呼声了。当彼得抬起眼睛时，韦德可以清晰地看见他深邃的眼窝和纤长的睫毛，他眨了眨眼，慢慢放开他：“抱歉，我只是——”

“嘿！嘿！不用道歉！”死侍抓了一把自己的面罩，一边后退一边冲他摆手。

“你只要离我远点我就谢天谢地啦。”

韦德在心里再次默念这句话，彼得好像察觉到什么一样定定看着他。他是否再次不小心把心里想的话吐出来了呢？没有吗？

“你能不能别跟着我了？”韦德气呼呼地一屁股坐在公园长椅上，他的手刚伸出去比划了一下，彼得就非常自然地在他身边坐下了，他甚至没来得及抗议说他那个手势的意思是请彼得到别处去，“你知道，这里的空位多得是。”他一边说一边用余光悄悄打量他，男孩的唇角仍然带着浅浅的善意的微笑。

「他跟着我们干嘛？真是个奇怪的家伙。」  
「双手赞成。」

「难道他不知道待在死侍身边的人都没什么好下场吗？我们是被诅咒的怪胎。」  
「我猜这是因为不是每个人都像我们一样看过漫画！」

“闭上你们的嘴！”韦德冲自己吼了一声，掏出手枪抵在下巴上想给自己来个物理上的静音。但彼得·帕克眼疾手快地抓住了他的枪，将枪口推向一边，他的手指僵硬地卡在扳机处，不知道是该感激自己手没那么快还是痛恨自己反应太慢。他差一点就要把自己或者坐在旁边的这个倒霉家伙的脑袋打成汁水洒一地的西瓜了。

濒死的感觉，那就像溺水。韦德通常任凭痛苦像潮水一样慢慢淹没他，他看着自己渐渐下沉，头顶隐隐约约的白光让他有种温暖的幻觉，就像是在天堂，天堂里还有笑得像凡妮莎一样甜的女孩。

他们说他是受虐狂，要么就是痛觉神经有缺陷。因为他可以面不改色地砍掉自己的手臂，在自残其实并不必要的情况下。韦德承认这话从某种程度上也没错，尽管对他来说痛苦也是痛苦，甚至他那脆弱的神经让他变得可能比一般人更加敏感，但他宁愿在活着的每一刻都面对暴行，用身体上的痛苦来麻醉心理上的痛苦。

不，他宁愿快点去死。

如果只有死了之后才能看见凡妮莎，那我为什么现在又看到你冲着我笑呢？

那双棕色的，总是带着笑意的眼睛……

“凡妮莎……”韦德猛地睁开眼睛，低声喃喃。

“呃……韦德？”彼得试着小心翼翼又不动声色地从韦德手中抽出那把危险的武器，棕色的大眼睛一眨不眨地与他对视。

“……”

韦德试图挤出一两句俏皮话，但在他大脑刚充满了稀奇古怪的念头和在彼得的脸上看到凡妮莎的幻觉的懊恼感时，他什么都说不出来。听起来就像电索对他说“你让我想到我的妻子”一样，会让观众胡思乱想的！

他甚至猜测他最后是狼狈地落荒而逃的。

●  
彼得·帕克在床上醒来，甚至还没完全睁开眼睛，手本能地摸向放在床头的衣服。

哦，等等，这是什么？

他猛地睁开眼，手下意识地缩了回去，没捏紧的书带着厚重的分量砸在他的脸上，打印品特有的油墨香气扑面而来。年轻的超级英雄痛苦地呻吟了一声，这次是彻底清醒了。

他掀起那个罪魁祸首，发现它是一本漫画，大概是那些时下在年轻人中流行的超级英雄漫画中的一本，他眯起眼盯着封皮：DEADPOOL。

……嗯？DEADPOOL？死侍？

彼得翻身从床上坐了起来，又仔仔细细地把它看了一遍，比起画风鲜艳夸张的漫画书来说，它似乎更适合被称之为以死侍为主角的电影截图，书中的视角就像有人在死侍背后粘了个摄像机一样。

彼得瞪着这本书，保持着大概很滑稽的呆滞表情足足半分钟，反复确认这不是什么新奇的恶作剧。他很快就确认这不是，因为他在漫画里看到了自己——穿着蜘蛛侠制服的自己，而他们的对话就跟他记忆中的一模一样。

不论这本漫画的来源是哪里，这种行为就像偷偷翻别人日记一样可耻，彼得·帕克——

蜘蛛侠在心里对自己尖叫着，但他强烈的好奇心最终还是战胜了高尚的道德品质。他想知道究竟是什么让死侍变得那么的——不同寻常——他在斟酌过后选择了一个含蓄的形容词。彼得说服自己把这种情绪归类为好奇而不是另外一些更为复杂和隐秘的感情。

看到一半彼得就后悔了。他开始希望这真的只是一本漫画书。

如果他是死侍的话，他一定会用枪指着这本漫画书的编辑（假设有的话），逼他把这操蛋的人生重写一遍。——也许他不是死侍也会的。

蜘蛛侠逼自己硬着头皮看到了最后，他有一段时间以为这本书的结局就是韦德死掉的时候，为此还担惊受怕了一阵，但幸运的是，也可以说不幸的是，在最后一页漫画书给了死侍整整一页的特写，他躺在堆满房间的铁皮桶上，盯着手上点燃的火柴。

彼得意识到这意味着什么的时候，他敏锐的蜘蛛感应激烈地吵了起来，随之而来的还有不知何处而来的隐隐约约的爆炸声，就像有人在房间里不听劝告地放了一大盒烟花。

不可思议的事情发生了。彼得眼睁睁看着漫画书凭空多出了一页，在一连串爆炸的拟声词之后，浓厚的烟雾渐渐消散，死侍扔得到处都是的肢体挂在房间的每个角落，不死不灭的碎片还保存着最基础的抽搐反应，像是从一本限制级的漫画跳到了施暴过后的血腥cult片里。

受到惊吓的男孩凭着漫画书的指引找到了死侍的公寓，他知道韦德还活着，但他也不知道该做些什么。他猜如果他把死侍“们”打包带走，明天号角日报的头版头条就会是“蜘蛛侠杀人碎尸”了。

彼得茫然地站在房间中央，遍地外卖披萨盒和怀旧电影录像带间，徒劳地试图把死侍拼成一个完整的人形，这跟拼一盒特大号的拼图难度没什么差别，就算蜘蛛侠相信自己擅长这个也费了好一番功夫，他一边尝试一边自言自语：“嘿，至少你该感谢我没把你的左右手拼反或者偷偷把你的嘴藏起来，我相信不止我一个人想这么做。”

在他花费了像一生那么漫长的时间完成这项工程后，他收回手，不可避免地带着满足感看着眼前的死侍。

韦德的眼睛突然动了一下。一只在阳光下泛着粼粼光芒的湖蓝色眼珠转了转，盯着彼得。彼得知道韦德现在应该还是无意识状态，因为他的另一只眼还紧紧闭着，他试图牵动断裂的面部神经露出一个笑容，但他失败了，嘴角勉强地抽动一下，小声嘟囔道：“天使……”

他只是在胡言乱语。你知道，他的大脑还没发育完全，根本不知道自己在说什么。蜘蛛侠一遍又一遍对自己强调。但他包裹在面具下的嘴角禁不住扬了起来，就像吃到小时候最喜欢的用五颜六色的糖纸包裹的糖，他觉得心也像是软乎乎的棉花糖一样快要融化了。

然后蜘蛛侠发现他很难再对韦德视而不见了。

事实上，意识到韦德病入膏肓的自杀倾向后，他无法控制自己不去经常翻那本书，只是为了确定死侍没有在伤害自己。

他用彼得·帕克的身份救了死侍三次。年轻的超级英雄扳着手指计算着。他知道韦德其实像个小孩一样超级崇拜美国队长和蜘蛛侠，他为此暗自感到欣喜，但彼得下意识地想让韦德也喜欢上那个……秘密身份之外的自己。

○  
彼得开始寻找各种各样的借口关心韦德，在他把自己锁在家里时敲开他的房门，用牛奶和蔬果而不是酱多到噎嗓子的卷饼塞满他家的冰箱，不止一次地把他从死亡女神手中拽回来——即使韦德反复强调他压根死不了。

韦德当着彼得的面用双刀削断了他的手指，在男孩面前晃了晃：“看见没，甜心派？我的伤口都会愈合的，所以拜托别管我了！”

当时彼得脸上茫然无措的表情就好像他平生第一次观赏到猎奇马戏表演一样，他手忙脚乱地接住韦德一根根掉落的手指，把它们按在切口处试图重新接回去。

“别费功夫了——”韦德戏谑的话被彼得愤怒的眼神卡在了嗓子眼。男孩用亮得出奇的棕色眼睛瞪着他，“别再这样做了！”

“哦，我想让你看到这种限制级的画面的确太残酷了，是不是？你甚至还是个未满十八岁的孩子呢。”韦德用浮夸到令人厌恶的语气惊呼道：“天哪！你还未成年，乖宝宝，回家去完成你的作业，或者跟小女友幽会接吻，干什么都行，除了跟我这个丑陋的十八禁牛油果待在一起，这不利于你的身心健康。”

彼得还站在原地有点固执地盯着他。他猜男孩是想反驳年龄，或者女友？好在这种尴尬的局面没有持续太久，男孩最终选择了退让，一如既往地。他叹了口气转身走出去带上门，这让韦德有种自己就像个跟男朋友耍小脾气的女孩儿的滑稽感觉。

他站在现在只剩下他一个人的空荡荡的公寓里。

过了一会，他把自己狠狠甩进柔软的沙发，闭上眼睛，彼得的运动鞋与老旧楼梯摩擦的声音在回音中变得格外清晰，然后像水波一样渐渐消散。

他猜这次他彻底摆脱彼得·帕克了。至少很长一段时间内。

「他讨厌你了。」  
不，才没有。别胡说。

「其实他挺好的，他是凡妮莎之外第一个对咱们这么好的人。」  
别把他和凡妮莎这两个词放在一个句子里。

「你总是把事情搞得一团糟。」

闭嘴！闭嘴！别说了！

韦德下意识地摸出枪，枪口晃了一下。他懊恼地把它对准了墙而不是自己的脑袋，发了疯一样把那里打成马蜂窝。

●  
彼得翻开漫画书。为了避免被死侍发现并产生一些不必要的误会，他通常都把它藏在枕头下面。

然后他瞪大了眼睛。

○  
韦德猜自己一定喝得烂醉。

他跌跌撞撞地被按在酒吧后巷的墙上，睁着眼茫然地盯着被横七竖八的建筑挤压到看不清的天空。暗红色的霓虹灯看起来就像一滩碾成泥的草莓，亮银色的灯牌像月光下流进下水道的污水。

他松垮的连帽卫衣被人扯开，刚刚变成这副鬼样子时他去打折商店买了一大堆款式相同的衣服，压低帽檐穿过大街小巷以免妨碍市容，但显然现在这里有个急色到不在乎这个的家伙。一双布满厚茧的手在他的胸肌到小腹上揉捏着，解开腰间束紧的皮带。

韦德两只手压在墙上保持平衡，既不反抗也不配合，努力眯起眼试图把眼前晃来晃去的重影拼合在一起，以辨认出这个男人是谁。红衣服——被酒精冲昏的大脑冒出的相关联的下一个关键词就是蜘蛛侠，当然是开玩笑的——也有可能是被闪个不停的霓虹灯染成的红色。

他跟很多人上过床。男人和女人都有。在认识凡妮莎之前，和她死之后。因此他可以厚颜无耻地宣称跟任何人上床对他来说都无所谓，这就像通过穿一套红色紧身衣不被人看出流血的理论一样，其他人就不会相信他在乎。不被敌人抓住软肋对一个超级英雄——超级雇佣兵——是很重要的，虽然韦德觉得在这两件事上他做得都烂透了，否则他们不会切开他就像切开一个蒙面的陀螺记录仪一样轻松惬意，或者凡妮莎就不会在他面前死去。

停下。韦德迫使自己晕头转向的思维从那些痛苦的事情上挪开，而专注于眼下发生在酒吧后巷的性交，否则他怕自己会忍不住往自己头上来一枪，这种画面大概会把眼前这个可怜的倒霉蛋吓得阳痿。自杀是一件会上瘾的事情，就像玩无限生命的RPG游戏，当你发现每次死亡都能在上一个存档点重生，那它也没什么大不了的。

最痛苦的是，你可以一遍又一遍重生，但你什么也改变不了，包括重生这件事本身。

韦德放任自己发出听起来甜腻而浪荡的叫声，身后凹凸不平的墙面磨得他娇嫩脆弱的皮肤生疼，不过他猜应该不会比男人把那根玩意直接捅进来更糟糕。来这玩的每个人都知道他不需要温柔的前戏，他喜欢疼痛——他不喜欢。

他的腿被人抬起来折向胸前，撕扯的韧带发出抗议的呻吟。韦德还是头疼得要命，所以他不确定现在吸引他目光的亮闪闪的东西是什么，一串金属挂链，或者一把匕首，或许？

“抱歉，或许我看到了点不该看的东西，也不应该打扰你们的，不过我得说——”蜘蛛侠的声音突然响了起来，鲜艳制服的超级英雄借着蛛丝猛地降下来，一脚踢在男人的背上。韦德还拧着他拿着匕首的手，没想到他已经踉跄一下跪倒在地上。没有了男人遮挡视线，衣衫不整的死侍和蜘蛛侠令人尴尬地对视着。“——我对此没有丝毫歉意。”

“嘿，你把我吓软了，蛛网头。”韦德气愤地嚷嚷道。

“还帮你解决了一个试图暗杀你的雇佣兵。”蜘蛛侠用蛛丝把试图挣扎的男人绑了起来，双臂交叉侧着身子看着死侍，“回家玩自己吧。”

“哦……我知道他的身份。”韦德默默松开了手，他猜那个雇佣兵的手腕在他和蜘蛛侠的折腾下已经断掉了，可怜的家伙，他的人生低谷从他决定接下“杀死死侍”这个任务的那一刻就开始了。

他在乖乖穿好衣服回家还是找个新的炮友解决自己的生理问题间举棋不定，“但，你知道，我以为我们本来可以来一发临终关怀炮，当然是他的临终。……不过还是谢谢你，甜心派。”蜘蛛侠漫长的沉默促使韦德匆匆忙忙地补上最后一句话。

这么说我搅了你的好事是吗。蜘蛛侠面无表情地想。他就不应该翻开漫画看到那一幕，心急火燎地赶来救他，该死的。

……你真的只是为了救他？

蜘蛛侠看起来似乎有点恼火，就像彼得那样，生气时很少大喊大叫，甚至很少抱怨，他表现得就像肥皂剧里默默忍受着任性放纵的妻子的倒霉蛋一样。但韦德甚至不知道他在生气什么！

韦德看着蜘蛛侠，他们之间的距离足够近，呼吸穿过一层布料传递过来后已经变得足够湿润和温热。浓重的酒精气息让最微弱的呼吸都迅速变成焚身的烈火，韦德猛地把蜘蛛侠拽了过去，超级英雄的身体不受控制地紧紧贴在他身上。蜘蛛侠贴身制服包裹着的喉结上下动了一下。

“你打晕了我的一夜情对象，那我们来上一炮怎么样？”

♡  
这个逻辑根本不对。

彼得第一时间冒出的是这个念头。他猜这就是为什么之前从来没有女孩儿愿意跟他约会。但他脚底像是生了根一样一动不动。

韦德掀开蜘蛛侠的面罩吻了上去，大概是因为酒精的作用，他的皮肤蒸腾着热气，急切地舔舐着对方的唇舌试图缓解不断涌上来的热度。彼得僵在原地，少得可怜的性经验让他根本不知道如何配合韦德，只觉得这种湿漉漉的接触让他变得更加口干舌燥。

当死侍试图进一步扯掉蜘蛛侠的面罩时，彼得猛地醒悟过来，他现在是蜘蛛侠。他不确定他的朋友发现自己一直被蒙在鼓里会是什么反应，彼得惴惴不安地猜测着。也许他一开始就不该瞒着他……至少不能在这种情况下戳穿。

他下意识地推开韦德，蜘蛛侠丢脸地落荒而逃。韦德的肩膀狠狠在墙上磕了一下，他有点怔愣地望着蜘蛛侠，然后放任自己的身体顺着墙软绵绵地滑了下来，像只被丢在街边的流浪狗。

「我猜蜘蛛侠也会讨厌你的。」

胡说。这只是因为跟一个长得像牛油果的家伙做爱需要的勇气比做朋友需要的多得多。韦德在心里反驳道。他抬起手摸了摸那张布满伤疤的脸，即使他尽可能避免去看镜子里的自己，他也能清晰地想象出他长成什么鬼样子。刺眼的红光在他脸上映出凹凸不平的阴影。

好在很多时候你只需要戴上面罩，或者更简单地，关上灯，那些只是想插进一个洞的混账们什么都不会在乎。

“不过很显然，spidey在乎。”一只大胆的流浪猫从东倒西歪的垃圾桶上跳下来，好奇地在死侍摊开的手上嗅来嗅去。韦德挠了挠它毛茸茸的脑袋，低下头跟它交流：“今天没有食物 让你失望啦。——我猜蛛网头这样的应该是舞会上最受欢迎的男孩儿，对不对？”他自言自语着，深夜街头的冷风让酒精麻痹的大脑清醒了一点，韦德拽了拽被划开口子的卫衣，踉踉跄跄地从地上站起来。

好吧，早知道会是这种下场，他应该在半小时前就选择离开。

不过，他能去哪儿还是一个问题。

韦德在冷风里哆嗦了一会，试图用一团乱麻的脑子思考正常人这个时间点应该呆在哪里。回家，当然啦，这就是他这个无家可归的可怜虫流落街头的原因。他曾经差一点就要有一个美满的家庭了，差一点。

也许他现在最好转身回酒吧再喝上几杯。

韦德走了两步，然后一件外套扔在了他的肩上，他险些要敏锐地躲开了，直到蜘蛛侠的声音把他定在了原地。

“韦德。等一下。”

他猛地转过身，看见男孩顺着蛛丝落到他旁边，不自然地捏着红面罩的一角。“你要去哪儿？”

“呃，我不知道，也许……”韦德飞快地瞥了一眼酒吧，“就像睡前读物里说的一样，去哪儿不重要对吧？”

蜘蛛侠局促不安地用脚尖在地上划来划去，努力用一种满不在乎的语气说：“我只是想说，如果你不介意的话……”

“跟我回家怎么样？”

FIN.


End file.
